


we made these memories for ourselves

by damagecontrol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Getting Together, High School, M/M, iwaizumi loves oikawa a lot, oikawa misses iwaizumi a lot, past and present moments in time, this is so fluffy and angsty at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagecontrol/pseuds/damagecontrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>present</strong><br/>Oikawa is away at college in Tokyo, hundreds of miles away from Iwaizumi. Though their relationship is as constant and dependable as the rise and set of the sun, it doesn't lessen the ache of missing one another.</p><p><strong>past</strong><br/>It's the start of the summer before college and, at Seijou's last party of the year, Iwaizumi is drunk and Oikawa is just trying to keep his massive crush for his best friend quiet. They both should've known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i like fluffy feelings iwa-chan o _kay_

Oikawa liked college.

He liked meeting new people, he liked getting to know his new teammates, he liked his roommates, he liked attending classes, and he didn’t mind staying up late on weekend nights to get his homework done while his roommates were out or playing games in the lounge. Even Tokyo was of interest; he enjoyed going out to discover new nooks and crannies in the city where strange cafés and odds and end shops lurked.

However, Oikawa had a hard time _loving_ college.

This was partly due to severe homesickness—he missed his old teammates and Aoba Johsai and people knowing his name—and partly due to the distance between him and Iwaizumi—his best friend since childhood and boyfriend since summer. They were cities apart but sometimes it felt like oceans separated them. Even a bullet train, which would get them to one another in a matter of hours, couldn’t compare to eighteen years of growing up side-by-side.

There were some nights where the distance wasn’t the worst thing. Like when Iwaizumi called him just to have him _there_ , even if neither of them spoke or they both worked on homework. Then there were nights when Oikawa called and they watched the same show on Netflix, phones pressed to their ears, soaking up every minute and reporting thoughts to the other over the line.

But then there were nights like tonight where Oikawa was alone in his room on a Saturday, wearing his favorite purple alien shirt and sweatpants, glasses perched on his nose. The distance between him and Iwaizumi truly weighed on him on nights like these; he would realize he was starting to forget the warmth of Iwaizumi next to him, the soft touches small reassurances that he was there, and the gentle press of lips on skin.

He was sitting at his desk with his laptop open, cheek resting in the palm of his hand while he scrolled through an online volleyball catalogue, an open bag of popcorn half-eaten beside him, when his phone dinged with Iwaizumi’s ringtone.

“Hello?” Oikawa said into the phone, his heart already racing. He hadn’t heard from Iwaizumi since that morning when Iwaizumi said he’d have practice for most of the day. _I’ll miss your silly alien texts_ , he’d sent, a single kiss emoji attached to the end.

“Hi. Can you get on Skype right now?” Iwaizumi asked. He sounded exasperated. Then, his voice farther away from the phone, “For the love of _God_ , man, just get out.” Quiet shuffling on the other end. Lowered voices.

“Iwa-chan?”

Some more shuffling before Iwaizumi spoke again, “Sorry, babe. One of my roommates keeps trying to come in here with his girl problems. I _told_ him I’ve got a date.”

A wry smile tugged at the corner of Oikawa’s mouth. “A date?”

“Yeah, Shittykawa,” said Iwaizumi, sounding exasperated again. “Isn’t that what these are? Every Saturday night at around eleven we get on Skype and you get to see this handsome mug.”

Oikawa’s smile grew wider. “Just get on Skype. I can’t take this teasing anymore.” His heartbeat had tripled and his stomach had all of those damned butterflies romance books talked about. It was true that Saturday nights at just around eleven Iwaizumi would call Oikawa on his phone to ask if he could Skype, but it hadn’t been a planned “thing.” It started when they realized the best time to talk was Saturday nights, what with both of them on their respective university’s volleyball team, homework, and maintaining _some_ semblance of a social life. Then it spiraled, and soon their roommates were coining it “date night” without even being asked.

It took less than three minutes for Iwaizumi’s request to video chat to show up on Oikawa’s laptop. He knew he was smiling his biggest smile because his cheeks hurt and he could feel his face start to warm. He clicked the green accept button and waited for Iwaizumi’s face to fill his screen.

When it did, Oikawa’s chest ached. Iwaizumi was beautiful as always, his black hair perfectly tousled and his green eyes bright. The webcam quality was shitty, but Oikawa was sure he didn’t imagine the way Iwaizumi’s usually stern expression shifted into something soft and affectionate the moment he was Oikawa.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said. It sounded like _I miss you_.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathed. It sounded like _I need you_.

They were quiet for a moment. This was normal; the first few moments of their Skype chats consisted of smiling like absolute idiots at one another, waiting for the other to break the comfortable silence. It was usually Oikawa; Iwaizumi said it was because he could never shut up for long.

“How are you?” Oikawa asked, pulling his knees to his chest. “How was practice? Did you finally get that spike you wanted to get right?”

Iwaizumi laughed. Oikawa drank it in. “Hold on! One question at a time. I’m good, practice was good, and yeah, I got the spike.” He smiled and it changed his entire face. “I wish you could’ve seen it. I definitely imagined you yelling ‘Go, Iwa-chan!’ from behind me.”

Oikawa settled his chin on his knees. He would never get tired of looking at Iwaizumi, especially when he was talking about volleyball. “What’d your teammates say?”

“They thought it was awesome! I’m going to keep practicing with it. I want to be able to use it in a game,” Iwaizumi said. His voice was so full of excitement it made Oikawa’s chest tight; he wanted to be there for all of these amazing moments in Iwaizumi’s college career.

“I know you’ll get it,” Oikawa assured him. He reached for a handful of popcorn. “When winter break comes you’ll have to show it to me.”

“Of course.” They were quiet for a moment again. Oikawa was munching on his popcorn, looking through the screen at Iwaizumi and silently counting the days until winter break. _Too many_ , he decided. “So what about you?” Iwaizumi asked. “How was practice?”

Oikawa shrugged. “Cancelled today. Coach said we deserved a day off every once in awhile. It was a blessing, though. I got some homework done. I finished a paper that was due on Tuesday.” He munched on another handful of popcorn and stretched his lips into a mischievous smile. “I’ll Google more stuff about space with my copious amounts of free time now.”

Iwaizumi groaned and pretended to drop his forehead onto his desk.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, throwing a piece of popcorn at the screen. “You know you love my space trivia.”

“Almost as much as getting hit in the face with a volleyball,” Iwaizumi grumbled. But Oikawa could tell it was more affectionate than exasperated; it was Iwaizumi’s quiet way of saying _Okay, tell me your damn space trivia, loser_.

Oikawa wanted so badly to reach through the screen and put his hand on Iwaizumi’s cheek. Three months had passed since they’d last been together and Oikawa was restless. He missed Iwaizumi’s kisses and the way Iwaizumi would always kiss his forehead when they were riding on the train, sharing headphones and personal space. He missed calling Iwaizumi at midnight and instead of setting up a Skype date they would just meet at a park and make out or look at the stars or talk about dreams for their futures.

He just really missed his best friend. His boyfriend. Iwaizumi.

Suddenly, Iwaizumi’s face brightened. He disappeared off-screen as he said, “I got you something the other day.”

“A present?” Oikawa asked, leaning closer. Iwaizumi’s presents were always the best because they were the most thoughtful, not the most expensive. “Iwa-chan, you shouldn’t have.”

“Oh, shut up, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi muttered. He reappeared a moment later and held up a little green alien keychain in front of the webcam. “I thought maybe you could put it on your dorm key set or something. I don’t know. I just saw it in this little shop and thought of you and there were only a few left and it was like one hund—”

“I love it, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa interrupted Iwaizumi’s ramble, a nervous habit that always became more pronounced when he was self-conscious and unsure of what he was saying. Oikawa just really wanted to kiss him. “Are you going to mail it right away? You know how impatient I can be.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes when Oikawa winked at him. “You’re so high maintenance.” He stared at the little green alien, his lips pursed and eyebrows drawn together. “But, uh, I was actually wondering if I could come give it to you?”

“ _Here_? In _Tokyo_?” Oikawa asked incredulously. “That’s so far for you to travel for just a day or two.”

“Well, it’d only take me a few hours by train and I’m sure I could tell coach I need a whole weekend for family…” Iwaizumi trailed off. His eyes were still trained on the keychain, purposely avoiding the webcam and, subsequently, the puppy dog eyes of his excited, alien-obsessed boyfriend.

“I would definitely be excited to see your handsome face, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said. “Then I could kiss that stupid crease in your forehead away!”

Iwaizumi’s glare finally trained on Oikawa. “ _No_.”

“Iwa-chaaaaaan,” Oikawa began in a sing-song voice, “come to Tokyooooo!”

“Oh my God I _just told you_ I want to come to Tokyo,” Iwaizumi said over Oikawa’s horribly off-tune singing. “I can probably come next weekend if you want.”

Iwaizumi was _definitely_ blushing. Oikawa smiled; there was mischief in his eyes. “Next weekend is fine. One of my roommates is going out of town and the others usually party until some time in the early morning. We’d have the whole place to ourselves…”

This time Iwaizumi really did slam his forehead against his desk. He followed it with a groan. “I’m going to regret this offer.”

“ _Regret?!_ ” Oikawa exclaimed, pushing his knees apart to get closer to the screen. “You do not _regret_ a night with Oikawa Tooru, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “I’ve had _plenty_ of nights with the Grand King if my memory serves correct.”

It was Oikawa’s turn to blush. “Good point,” he mumbled.

“Can I come next weekend then?” Iwaizumi asked. The little keychain was cupped in the palm of his hand. “I mean, I’m coming to give you your present but I’d like to think maybe we can rent a really bad alien invasion movie and then curl up in your bed. And _then_ you can show me a little bit of Tokyo the next day.”

“It sounds like a date,” Oikawa said warmly.

They talked for another hour or so about Oikawa’s favorite spots in Tokyo, from parks to coffee shops to perfect places for playing volleyball. Iwaizumi listened to every word, never once seeming distracted or bored, and Oikawa hung on Iwaizumi’s every word as he talked about what it was like to live in a small city. Apparently there weren’t as many exciting places.

“It’s almost two in the morning, Sleepykawa,” Iwaizumi said softly when Oikawa, his cheek resting in his palm again, began to drift off in a not-quite sleep. “You should go to sleep.”

“I hate saying goodbyes,” Oikawa mumbled. His voice was thick with exhaustion. “I miss you. All of the time.”

Iwaizumi’s expression softened. “I miss you too, Tooru.”

Oikawa smiled even though his eyes were closed. His entire body felt heavy. “I like it when you call me ‘Tooru.’”

“Well it _is_ your name.”

“I know, but it sounds nice when you say it.”

“Go to sleep, Shittykawa.”

“The romance only lasts for so long, I see,” Oikawa said, but it lacked any of his usual teasing.

Iwaizumi snorted. “You’re so adorably _not_ scary when you’re tired. Go to sleep so we can plan for my trip tomorrow, okay?”

Oikawa barely mustered up a nod. “Goodnight, Iwa-chan.”

“Goodnight, Oikawa.”

After Iwaizumi ended the Skype call, Oikawa hauled himself from his chair. He closed his laptop and shut off the light, grabbing his phone to use its screen for illumination. It was a short distance to his bed but he didn’t trust his past self to not leave something on the floor that would be painful if stepped on.

He made it to his bed safely, shucking his sweatpants in one motion and setting his glasses on his nightstand in another. He was just so tired all of a sudden. Talking to Iwaizumi was always his favorite part of the week, and it soothed him. Unfortunately, it also meant he grew tired quickly and either fell asleep with Iwaizumi on the other end or started drifting somewhere near two.

When he was curled under his covers and comfortable, his eyes just beginning to close, his phone buzzed beside his pillow.

 **Iwaizumi (02:03)** : I can’t wait to see you. Goodnight, Trashykawa.

Oikawa smiled at the text until his eyes went blurry and he succumbed to sleep.


	2. past

Their relationship seemed to happen all at once. Sure they’d been friends for more years than Oikawa could count, but their _relationship_ was something all together different.

For one thing, Oikawa had been in love with Iwaizumi for years, but he always assumed it was unrequited. How could he not when Iwaizumi never once made it seem like their friendship was anything other than _strictly friends_? Besides, how did he ask his best friend if he liked boys, too? So Oikawa kept it a secret, even though it killed him every time Iwaizumi got another girlfriend or cheered on Oikawa for getting one of his own.

It wasn’t until one of the last Aoba Johsai parties that everything changed.

Iwaizumi was unbelievably drunk, and Oikawa was pretty sure he’d never seen Iwaizumi _this_ drunk in his entire life. It was barely midnight and he was already slurring his words, the alcohol concoction in his Solo cup smelling strongly of cheap vodka. Despite knowing Iwaizumi like the back of his hand, Oikawa was at a loss tonight. He had no idea what would make Iwaizumi drink this heavily.

“What’s with Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki asked when Oikawa wandered into the kitchen to grab a beer. “He’s drunker than I’ve ever seen him.”

“No idea,” Oikawa muttered. He stared at the beer in his hands, unsure if he really wanted to go down this route. His lips loosened when alcohol was involved, and he didn’t trust himself not to say something—the _wrong_ something—to Iwaizumi.

Hanamaki passed him a bottle opener. “Just drink, dude. We’re going to college. Celebrate.”

Oikawa snorted, but he took the bottle opener. “You don’t sound that enthused.”

“I’ll miss this team,” Hanamaki stated simply.

“Yeah,” Oikawa said, thinking of his college in Tokyo and Iwaizumi’s here in Miyagi. “I’ll miss it too.”

He leaned against one of the counters in the kitchen, the edge of the bottle against his lips. It was nearly midnight and he’d been at this party for two hours without a lick of alcohol, but Iwaizumi’s drunken stumbling throughout the house was giving him more anxiety than he cared to admit. He hated that this party was _tonight_ and they’d sacrificed Shitty Movie Saturday to come here, even if he was happy to see his teammates so relaxed.

_We’re going to college. Celebrate._

It was hard to be excited about college when it meant leaving Iwaizumi. Aoba Johsai was hard to leave too, but in the end Iwaizumi would be the hardest. Their friendship was the kind meant to last a lifetime. Granted Oikawa had gone and fucked it up by falling in love with Iwaizumi, but a small part of him hoped that Tokyo might help with that. New people, new environment, new _everything_.

But a larger part of him didn’t want to leave with this secret still kept under lock and key. Would it hurt to tell Iwaizumi? _Probably_ , the logical part of Oikawa said. _But maybe not_ , said the other.

Oikawa took a sip of his beer. It tasted terrible, but that was fine. He’d only drink one. Just enough to unwind all of this anxiety and loosen the tightness in his chest.

He was still leaning against the kitchen counter twenty minutes later when a girl—pretty, but probably a first year—came running up to him. “Matsukawa told me to tell you to get Iwaizumi. He’s on the stairs and won’t get up for anyone. Keeps saying ‘Get Shittykawa’ or something.”

Oikawa didn’t waste a second. He bowed his head to the small girl in front of him, tossed his empty bottle in the trash, and moved to the living room. The crowd of people in the living room parted for him easily as he searched for his friend. What was Iwaizumi _thinking_? There was no reason to get this drunk, and if there was he should’ve told Oikawa earlier.

He found Iwaizumi on the stairs, leaning against the wall with a red Solo cup dangling from his fingers. It was nearly empty. “Shittykawa,” he slurred when he saw Oikawa at the base of the staircase. “You came for me.”

Oikawa climbed the short five steps to Iwaizumi in seconds. “Of course, Iwa-chan,” he said, sitting down beside him. He wrinkled his nose at Iwaizumi’s glazed eyes and the soft smell of alcohol. “You’re trashed.”

“Juuuuust a li-ittle,” Iwaizumi said with a hiccup. He waved his Solo cup at Oikawa. “Where’s your drink?” 

“Finished.” Oikawa took the cup and sniffed. _Whiskey? Jesus._

“Are you drunk, too?”

“No.”

“Mhmmm.” Iwaizumi turned his face toward the wall beside the stairs, pressing his cheek against the wall. “You should be. It’s fun. Don’t feel a thing.”

Oikawa frowned and reached out to touch Iwaizumi’s cheek. His skin was hot. “Don’t drink any more, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said. “You’ve had more than enough.”

Iwaizumi slapped his hand away and glared at him. “Leave me alone. I want to be drunk.”

The music carrying through the house was loud, the bass line thumping in Oikawa’s chest like a second heartbeat, but it all seemed to stop at the words _leave me alone_. “Do you mean that, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, struggling to keep the tremor from his voice. There was panic rising in his chest that he tried to force away. Why couldn’t they have just stayed home and watched movies?

“Sure,” Iwaizumi muttered. “You’re leaving me for Tokyo in three months anyway.” He closed his eyes. “It’ll make it easier.”

“But we’re best friends.” Oikawa’s chest was tight and his throat felt funny. _Iwaizumi is just drunk_ , he thought. _He doesn’t mean this._ But Iwaizumi was always an honest drunk.

Iwaizumi snorted, then hiccupped again. His breath smelled like whiskey. “Best friends.”

Oikawa hadn’t realized how close they were until Iwaizumi turned his head to look him in the eye. Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi’s breath on his face, ghosting across his lips, those green eyes glittering with drunken courage.

“You don’t fall in love with your best friend, idiot,” Iwaizumi said. “I don’t think that’s how friendship works.”

Everything fell away—the people milling about above and below them, the music, the conversations, the miniscule amount of alcohol still in Oikawa’s veins. _You don’t fall in love with your best friend._ It was such an honest and raw confession, spoken through lips loosened by alcohol. But it didn’t change anything for Oikawa, who was still sober and staring at his best friend with a slack-jawed expression.

“You’re not saying anything,” Iwaizumi said matter-of-factly. “I kind of expected that.” He reached to take his drink from Oikawa’s limp fingers. He downed the last few sips in quick gulps. “You just like girls, right? I mean, you’ve never talked about being even _remotely_ interested in guys so I don’t know why I let myself fall so hard for you and _Jesus_ I got so drunk tonight because I saw you chatting up this girl and I just thought about how in three months we’ll be hours apart and you’ll never know I _love_ you and—”

Oikawa came back to himself in a rush, his brain playing _I love you_ on a loop as he grabbed Iwaizumi’s face in his hands and crushed their lips together in a messy kiss. He didn’t care that more than half of Aoba Johsai was at this party and that someone was probably taking a picture of this moment or that he’d hear about it tomorrow. He didn’t care that Iwaizumi was drunk beyond belief and might not remember this with vivid clarity in the morning like Oikawa. But he hoped with every fiber of his being that Iwaizumi meant every single word he’d said.

After a moment, Iwaizumi’s surprise melted away and he relaxed under Oikawa’s hands, his own coming up to fist themselves in Oikawa’s hair. He tasted like cheap whiskey and something fruity and Oikawa thought if he stopped kissing him he might stop breathing. So he used his tongue to push at Iwaizumi’s closed lips and _felt_ the groan in Iwaizumi’s throat when he licked inside his mouth.

They kissed for what felt like hours, never moving from their spot on the stairs in the middle of the house. Oikawa couldn’t focus on anything except for Iwaizumi’s contented hums and groans and his own racing heartbeat. How could he wait this long to kiss Iwaizumi? He’d never felt so electric.

When they finally pulled away from one another, Oikawa’s palm cupping Iwaizumi’s cheek while the other gripped at the front of his shirt, a whistle sounded from somewhere in the house. It was followed by, “Fucking finally!” and a collective cheer. 

Iwaizumi laughed loud and warm. “Shut up, Matsukawa!” he yelled. His eyes were still locked on Oikawa’s. He leaned forward so their foreheads were touching; their breaths mixed as they each struggled to slow their breathing. “What does this mean for us, Tooru?”

Oikawa blinked at the forward question and the way Iwaizumi spoke his name with such tenderness. “Wanna go out with me?” he blurted. “I mean, I’ve been in love with you since we were like thirteen and I have all of these date ideas and I’m pretty sure—”

“We can go to the space museum tomorrow,” Iwaizumi said, a smile stretching his lips. He kissed Oikawa again, a light press of lips that made Oikawa’s heartbeat stutter. “I know how much you’ve wanted to go,” he said.

Oikawa’s smile was so broad he felt pain in his cheeks. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Yeah, okay. Let’s do that. And dinner.”

“It’s a date.”

Oikawa wasted no time kissing Iwaizumi again, his palm moving to cup Iwaizumi’s neck and pull him closer. All he could think about was the way Iwaizumi felt in that moment—warm and soft and _open_ , like he trusted Oikawa endlessly. He thought about how in less than twenty-four hours they’d be walking through the space museum and Iwaizumi would probably let Oikawa hold his hand and neither of them would have to hide _this_ from one another anymore.

When morning rolled around, the first thing Oikawa did was grab for his phone. His clock read 09:44. Would Iwaizumi be awake? He turned his phone on with shaking hands. He could still remember the feeling of Iwaizumi’s lips on his, of Iwaizumi’s hands in his hair, gripping at the soft strands as they kissed until their lips were red.

His phone dinged with endless notifications. He watched as his screen filled with names as texts poured in from the night before. Some were pictures, some were texts of congratulations, some were shocked but happy for him. Then, finally, a text from 09:33.

 **Iwaizumi (09:33)** : Hey, we’re still on for our date tonight, right? Don’t think I’d forgotten. I wasn’t that drunk.  
**Oikawa (09:46)** : You were pretty drunk, but we’re still on.

He couldn’t help the smile that stretched wide across his face or the way his heart raced. This was happening. Iwaizumi hadn’t forgotten at all. Did he remember kissing Oikawa as vividly as Oikawa remembered kissing him? Was he touching his kiss-bruised lips too?

 **Iwaizumi (09:48)** : I’ll pick you up at 5.  
**Iwaizumi (09:48)** : Dress nice. Look handsome. Or whatever.  
**Iwaizumi (09:49)** : Trashykawa. 

Yeah, this was definitely the best possible start to Oikawa’s summer.

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi ruined me and this is the product
> 
> thank you for reading! you can find me on tumblr @[ohikawah](http://ohikawah.tumblr.com/)


End file.
